Emon
Emon is a city within the realm of Tal'Dorei. Matthew Mercer has stated that, due to the city being so large, Vox Machina has only explored a fifth of the entire city so far, and that he himself has only mapped out a third of it in detail, with the rest currently in a rough draft format. This information relates the state of Emon before the Chroma Conclave attacked in . For the current status see Fall of Emon. City Description Emon is the capital of Tal'Dorei, and is also the home of the emperor, Sovereign Uriel Tal'Dorei III, as well as Vox Machina. Surrounding most of the city is a wall. Gilmore also mentioned to Vox Machina that there were rumors of expanding the city in the episode Shopping and Shipping. The city is currently split into 12 districts, with a few districts that reside outside the city walls: # Abadar's Promenade: This district is located on the east side of the city, with a very small portion of it extending beyond the city walls. A small wall also branches from the main wall and runs along the districts south side, separating it from the Temple District. The Promenade is the largest district within Emon, and is home to many businessmen and traders. Gilmore's Glorious Goods is located within this district, and Greyskull Keep is located just outside the wall that surrounds Emon. # Cloudtop District:'''Cloudtop District was mislabelled as "Castletop District" in an early version of the map of Emon, as verified in Matthew Mercer's tweet. Shown to be within the center of the city, this district is surrounded by another wall due to The Sovereign's Palace being here. It is also where the Council of Tal'Dorei convenes to discuss various issues within Emon and all of Tal'Dorei. The Ivory Tower is also located here. Cloudtop is home to the rich, the noble, and anybody with influence. # '''Central District: Located on the southwest side of the city next to the Cloudtop District. It appears that a smaller wall cuts through the district. # Temple District: Found on the southeastern side of the city, this area probably acts as a religious center and is probably where the temple that was used to revive Pike is found. Since the Council of Tal'Dorei has a Paladin of Bahamut as one of its members, most likely the dominant religion in the city is to Bahamut. A smaller wall branches from the main wall and borders the northeastern side of the district separating it from the Abadar's Promenade. # Erudite Quarter: Located on the northwest side of the city, it appears to have a small wall that branches off and reconnects to the main wall that surrounds the entire district. Because this is where The Lyceum is located, more than likely this section in the city specializes in the arcane arts. # Military District: Found on the north side of the city, this section probably specializes in weapons and arms, and most likely houses many families of those who belong to the Tal'Dorei military. # Upper Slums: One of the few districts outside the city walls, it is to the northwest. # Lower Slums: Another district outside the city walls, it is located to the south. # Port of Emon: As the name implies, this appears to be the only port located within Emon. It is towards the southwest part of the city, with a small wall running down its southern side. # Graveyard District: Found to the west of Emon. Because of the name, this area of the city probably has many catacombs and deals with the dead. The Diamond Nest Tavern is in this district. # Shoreline Farms: Located outside the city, the shoreline farms are the only district besides the Port district to border water. It is located towards the west/northwest. This section of the city most likely provides the majority of the produce that is consumed by the regular population. # Skyport: This district is located to the northwest right next to the Cloudtop District. This is where the city's Skyships dock. A network of tunnels exists under the city. The Clasp, a thieves' guild, has a subterranean base beneath the city. They use the tunnels and know of the hidden entrances up to the surface. At least a part of the city is built on top of the ruins of an old forgotten civilization. Notable People As the seat of power for Tal'Dorei, many notable individuals live in and pass through Emon. ;Ruling Family * Sovereign Uriel Tal'Dorei III: Human; leader of Emon; ruler of Tal'Dorei; and head of the Tal'Dorei Council. Attempted to abdicate his authority in , but was interrupted by an attack of the Chroma Conclave. * Empress Salda Tal'Dorei: Human; wife of Uriel. ;Council of Tal'Dorei * Arcanist Allura Vysoren: Famous Elven sorceress; friend of Vox Machina. * Arbiter Brom Goldhand: Human; former captain of the guard; Master of Law; and head of the Watchful Hall. * Seeker Asum Emring:Seeker Asum's name spelling clarification from Matthew Mercer on Twitter Halfling; Master of Secrets. * Guardian Tofor Bratorus: Dragonborn; Paladin of Bahamut; Master of Defense. * Vox Machina :;Former Council Members :* General Krieg: Former Master of Defense; killed by Vox Machina. :* Lord Riskel Daxio: Elf; responsible for the construction of Vox Machina's Greyskull Keep; Master of Trade; executed in for treason. ;Administrators and scholars of the Alabaster Lyceum * Headmaster Thermind Adalym: Runs the Lyceum. * Gatekeeper Zanthus: Elf; evening keeper of the traverse junction in the Alabaster Lyceum. ;Merchants * Shawn Gilmore: Owner of Gilmore's Glorious Goods and sponsor of Vox Machina. * Karen the blacksmith Notable Locations * The Palace: The Sovereign's home and meeting place for the Council. * Gilmore's Glorious Goods: General store owned by Gilmore. * Greyskull Keep: Vox Machina's home. * Ivory Tower: Lady Allura's home. * The Skyport: Airship transportation site. * Alabaster Lyceum: Research facility for magical and religious artifacts. * Temple (Unnamed): Place party took Pike's body after she fell in combat. The Story so Far Before the Stream At some point, the party fell through an ancient cistern that lead to an intricate cavern system. They traveled through trying to find a way out when they uncovered the ruins of an old civilization. There they encountered a hag which made a deal with the group; in exchange for showing them the way out and giving Tiberius the Mending Wheel, she would take a part of Tiberius's luck. Previously Vox Machina had halted a demonic insurrection from within the throne. For their deeds they were given a heroes celebration, and over the course of six months Greyskull Keep was built in their honor. Fall of Emon During the gathering Sovereign Uriel Tal'Dorei III held when he announced his abdication, , four dragons of the Chroma Conclave attacked the city of Emon. After a brief search for Gilmore, Vox Machina fled to Greyskull Keep and helped refugees that had fled there as well. Lady Allura found them there, alerted of trouble when her connection to the teleportation sigils in her tower and in the Lyceum were suddenly severed. When Vox Machina emerged from their keep to search the city for survivors, they found buildings charred and smoldering, people who had been running for the city gates were frozen in their tracks, literally. Many who had survived were looting the city for tribute to Thordak. They found a hidden door to the cellar of Gilmore's Glorious Goods where they found, Gilmore at death's door, several of his employees and the Empress Salda Tal'Dorei and her children. Gilmore had heroically rescued the empress and her children but when he went back to get Uriel he found him dead. Brom Goldhand also did not make it, but Seeker Asum and Tofor Bratorus were alive and helping the survivors. References Category:Cities in Tal'Dorei Category:Places Category:Emon